


Early Mornings

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Alec spends the night at Magnus's and wakes up next to him in the morning only for them to be interrupted by Jace and Izzy busting in needing something





	

Whenever Magnus let him spend the night, Alec’s heartbeat sped up in excitement. It meant he would get to wake up to see him sleeping. And there was nothing like watching Magnus sleep. His face was completely lax, no worry or stress, and would sometimes mumble quietly. He never knew what his dreamed up musings were about, but it gave Alec a sense of pride. This was something only he got to see, no one else, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Every time Alec saw Magnus like this, it felt like he had fallen in love all over again.

So when he heard his brother and sister enter Magnus’s loft, he was more than a little irritated. Was it really too much for Jace and Izzy to leave them alone in the morning? Alec groaned low in his throat and reluctantly got out of bed. He hoped he could at least keep them from waking up Magnus; he’d been over working himself these past few weeks.

“What do you want?” Alec tried to speak as quietly as possible, but he hoped his siblings could tell how annoyed he was. Gently closing the door behind, he walked into the living-room where Jace and Izzy stood waiting for him.

“Sorry, big brother,” Izzy whisper with little sister voice, knowing it would win Alec over quickly, “But we really need to talk to Magnus.” Alec stared at her; he already knew that.

“It’s important.” Jace added in a not so quiet tone. Alec just rolled his eye at both them. Everything Jace asked Magnus for or about was important; even the stupid things. If he didn’t love his brother so much he would have kicked his ass for being such a bother. But he did love both Jace and Izzy very much, and he would do just about anything for them. So he sighed before running a hand down his face and doing what he always does.

“What is it?” Alec tried, really tried, not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

“Magnus said he would make some potions for us.” Izzy was speaking quickly now, she knew how quickly Alec could change his mind, “They’re to help us with a mission later tonight.”

“Told us to come by in the morning, when they’ll be ready.” Jace wasn’t trying to whisper. He didn’t like bothering his brother and Magnus when they were having alone time, but he was too tired to put that much effort in just whispering.

“It’s only 6:30.” Alec’s voice was completely deadpan.

Jace looked at Izzy, who just shrugged, before speaking. “So?”

Any love he once felt for his siblings was gone. “Your portion won’t be ready for another four hours.” The potion they asked for needed at least twelve hours to rest or wouldn’t work properly, if at all.

“How do you know?” Jace almost sounded offended. A punch to his face was sounding more and more appealing to Alec.

“Because,” Alec spoke tersely, “That what Magnus told me after he called you last night. You know, when told you come by at ten?” It sounded like a question, but Izzy knew it wasn’t. Even she was annoyed slightly now; not everyone liked waking up with the Sun like Jace did.

“Jace, you said we needed to hurry.” She looked over Jace with all the irritation in her body; at least she was still whispering, “Why didn’t you let me sleep?” she might actually be more pissed than Alec was; Izzy loved her sleep.

“We have other things to do today,” Jace ignore the way Izzy was looking, which only set her off more, “And I didn’t think it would matter when we got it. The sooner the better.” Jace had the air of pride that only he could produce. Normally, Alec would just brush it off, but right all now he was staring daggers into him.

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” Izzy nearly growled out as she kept Jace by the elbow and Alec felt love for her once again. She started pulling him to the door with ease; it was obvious Jace knew he had made a mistake judging from the look of confused guilt on his face. Alec would have felt sorry for him for the verbal beat down he was about to receive from Izzy, but Alec didn’t. Jace deserved everything he was about to receive.

Once he was sure they were gone, Alec went back to Magnus’s bedroom. Magnus, of course, had woken up some point was watching him climb back into bed. His poor Alec looked more worn out than he felt. After Alec had settled, Magnus wrapped an arm around his chest and laid as close to him as possible.

He didn’t need to say anything; neither of them did. Alec was more then happy to let Magnus hold this way. It made him forget about everything else as he felt Magnus’s warm breath on his sink. Laying here with Magnus filled Alec with a sense of peace; so when Magnus fell back to sleep he quickly followed suit. Knowing that Magnus would be there when Alec woke up was an added bonus if he was being honest with himself.


End file.
